Legacy of the Chosen One
by Transmorphic Wyvern
Summary: From a world of Pokemon Trainers to a world of Mystery Dungeons, the legacy of Ash Ketchum has been lost in the Cataclysm. Tyson Veracity Talon comes across a request which thrusts the skarmory and his dwarf rayquaza companion into an adventure like no other. An adventure to discover the cause of the Cataclysm, the aftermath after one thousand years, and the legacy of a Chosen One.
1. Prologue

Delia Ketchum hummed as she sat at the table that morning lost in thought. The usual cheerfulness she had seemed to be diminishing, being replaced by an uneasy sense of worry and the slightest hint of dread. There was something off, yet she could not picture what for the life of her. Was there something she was forgetting?

She checked the calendar. June 13th. A friday.

Laughing off the silly old superstition that popped into her head, Delia ran a mental checklist of her routine. _House cleaned? _Check. _Got the mail? _Check. _Plants watered?_ She paused for a moment. _Not check_.

It would be at this moment that a knock at the door caught her attention. Dropping her thoughts for now, she opened the door to find a rather shocking, familiar face from her past literally pass out into her doorway with a single message:

Ash was gone.

The news had been too much to bear for those that had personally knew the trainer, but none more so than the ones from his hometown, his traveling partners, and especially his pokemon. Within the week, Pallet Town was transformed from a small community to a massive memorial gathering. People ranging from the average trainer to professors to League officials were there from five different regions. From people like Brock and Misty, Max and May, all the way up to Cillan and Iris all there, it was hard not to imagine the true scope of how much Ash had affected everyone's lives. And yet, there was one thing that had been on everyone's minds.

If Ash had been this well-known, saved the world so many times, and overcome so much, what actually defeated him? More importantly, what will the world do without their Chosen One?

* * *

_The Chosen One_...

_The world's only hope..._

_Is dead._

_Nobody knows what happened._

_Several weeks have passed since his departure,_

_And the world trembled..._

_And thus, with the departure of our Chosen One..._

_The world succumbed to something unknown, something powerful..._

_The Cataclysm._

_The reign of the human race dwindled swift and sudden._

_Few were able to survive it, pokemon were spared from it._

_A thousand years have since passed, and humankind is still small in number._

_The Cataclysm had forever scarred the Earth, creating Mystery Dungeons in its wake._

_Forced to adapt, human and pokemon alike forged a similar language._

_Humans developed Aura abilities and a greater stamina with the aid of Lucario and Riolu companions._

_Pokemon developed an understanding for written language and technology._

_And yet..._

_The world has forgotten the Chosen One's name._

_They have forgotten his legacy._

_And after these thousand years, few remain to remember his Legend._

_The Legend of the Chosen One._

* * *

**This is the (really short) Prologue of my first story: The Legend of the Chosen One.**_  
_

**Something I must mention right now is that I am not new to writing; however, I have not written in a few years so I am going to be a bit rusty. This story was originally going to be under a different name but the way I had originally planned was not going to work in the intended way. I loved the Mystery Dungeon series and wanted to somehow incorporate it with the Anime, and also try to explain how the pokemon in the PMD games even know what a human is. Be on the lookout for the first chapter!  
**


	2. Arc 1 - Family Matters-1

**First, I apologize for the long wait for all of those watching this story. The beginning of anything is usually the most difficult for myself, which involves a lot of rethinking, redirecting, and redoing until I get a product I am satisfied enough with for posting. Since this has already gotten started, updates should come at a quicker pace.**

**I should probably mention that descriptions are not my strong point and by reading a pokemon fanfiction, it is assumed that you know what certain pokemon are by name alone. (If not, you can always look it up by your preferred method.) I am not new to writing, but I have not written in quite some time and will need constructive criticism from time to time.**

**Constructive criticism in not meant to be berating, offensive, destructive, or rude. I've seen it, I've heard it, I've dealt with it. It does not mean I won't read it, but I may not even give it a chance if I find it is so. With that being said, enjoy the story and the following chapters to come!**

**I do not own the Pokemon franchise, nor the people, places, and things that are exclusive to the franchise. I only own this story, the plot and ideas within it, and the characters for who they are but not what they are.**

* * *

The grandfather clock inside the Talon home was an antique. Not many knew how old of an antique it was since its origins dated back before the Cataclysm had wiped most of humanity off the face of the planet, but it rightly deserved its name in age. It was one of the few working contraptions that littered the antique store, home, and museum of the Talon residence that managed to not get completely and utterly destroyed a thousand years ago up to the present time.

Clock Castletown was not known for its size like Pokemon Square or its scenery like Treasure Town was, but for its rich archives of knowledge and history. The centerpiece of the town was fashioned after the very clock that was discovered and now hangs within the Talon home. Tomes, pictures, even some pieces of ancient technology were in the view of the grandfather clock as if it was watching proudly over every bit of history.

Too bad a fraxure was drooling over one of these tomes, and the clock struck two in protest. "Arc!"

Arc yelped, causing the chair he was in to fall to the floor with him. "I'm almost done, James!"

"At two in the afternoon?" Deadpanned a dwarf rayquaza, named James.

"I can explain!" Arc attempted to pick himself up, only to yelp as he bumped into a bookshelf which sent a number of books toppling over him. "I'm okay! I think..."

James simply facepalmed with a clawed, triple-digit hand. "Well that could've gone better or worse." He muttered more to himself than anything. "You know that Tyson will be here any second, right?"

"Gyah!" Arc quickly gathered his composure and scrambled to put the avalanche of books back where they belonged.

Shaking his head in amusement, James silently trailed off in thought as Arc frantically made sure everything was in their proper place. Normally James' species grew to gargantuan sizes, but he had never really grown that much bigger for whatever reason. Truth be told, James actually liked his smaller size. It allowed him to actually enjoy himself indoors (not to mention he didn't scare the living daylights out of everything like his father had the unfortunate tendency to do). Sure he had his Airlock ability, but it didn't quite beat the comfort of a house. He grinned a little at the thought. _Indoors. Such a luxury! If only the fraxure would tidy up more often... _

The scritching of metal on sand and wood in the doorway behind him snapped him out of his thoughts. A knowing, almost sinister grin crept upon his serpentine visage as James turned to face the newcomer. "So Tyson," he began, "I heard you like mud-" He gave a muffled cry as a whole watmel berry was shoved, quite literally, into his throat.

"Just shut it and swallow," a voice that was definitely not Tyson's growled, "I know you can breathe regardless."

"X'ra, was that really necessary?" A skarmory that was the actual Tyson laughed as he came in from behind. Apart from a set of black vambraces on his feet designed to help with traction and fulfill a personal preference, he wore a bag designed to strap around the back of his neck and the base of his legs to sit snugly on his torso, used for travel through various locations, distances, and altitudes. It was filled with various necessities, a personal trinket or two, some pokecoins, and a number of staple food items that the two had obtained from one of the very few human-dwelling settlements left on the particular continent that was primarily made up of farmers.

Like the farmer-grown watmel berry James had lodged in his throat. "Yes. Yes it was." Came the smug reply from X'ra.

James merely groaned.

Tyson rolled his blue and crimson eyes. Despite knowing X'ra since they were kids, the recently evolved typhlosion still had a straightforwardness that continued to baffle and amuse him. It was something he had always liked about her ever since they had met when they were kids. She was intelligent, creative, and spoke an honesty that he not only loved...

"Arc, you really ought to get out of the house. Just because you're a dragon doesn't mean you should hoard your fat and flaunt it around like a Joey and his shorts."

...but he should really help her be more polite about it.

Thankfully, the fraxure was rather used to it and waved it off with a free hand, placing _The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Universe _back on the bookshelf."I wouldn't worry about it, X. Besides, as far as the getting out of the house part is concerned, I could say the same about you."

"Touché, Arc... Touché."

Tyson's blue eye was glowing a golden yellow, much to James' paled face. "So James," began a more feminine version of Tyson's voice from the same skarmory's beak, "How's the watmel?" A simple smile was given, but the unmistakable underlying implication within it made the airborne serpent dragon gulp the rather painful large berry out of fear. Arc paused with a small wince for the mini rayquaza before reaching for another book while X'ra cast a knowing glance at Tyson, smirking because of what _that _tone meant.

Especially James and his impending doom. "Uh...well, if you mean it's the opposite of whatever you're about to tell me- I DIDN'T DO IT! H-How was I supposed to know they had kitchen ninjas? I JUST WANTED A CUPCAKE!" The sight of a thousand-seven year old pokemon of near-legendary status succumbing to a hysterical breakdown over a cupcake would be forever burned into their minds that day.

Tyson Veracity Talon held back the rising internal emotions threatening to release themselves. The reactions given was a glaring reminder of how difficult it was to be around others because of situations like this for the past few months. As long as he could remember, Tyson was perfectly normal. He had no deformities, no mental or physical problems, nor did he partake in anything of questionable or immoral standards. Apart from his left eye being sky blue and the other a scarlet red, he was perfectly healthy in every sense of the word.

Yet his health was part of the problem, but not the actual problem itself. Rather, it was the results of what several blood tests had revealed overtime that were the root of it. Tyson's body contained two different sets of DNA, classifying him as a chimera. It was baffling to Tyson, but apparently not unheard of according to his doctor. He was assured that it really does not mean anything (apart from the implication that he would've been two different people) and that it was nothing to worry about. And he believed it, until around four months ago when he discovered a few things.

He encountered an Aura-user. A newcomer to Clock Castletown- a lucario named Omni- had moved in and set up a local dojo nearby the Talon household. As battling was in the nature of pokemon as a whole and his curiosity had gotten the better of him, Tyson partook in a test match with the owner to determine his current skill level. At the end of the test, the skarmory had been knocked out of the sky by an Aurasphere that effectively ended the match.

Tyson hadn't even noticed anything unusual when she helped him to his feet, yet could tell something was off by the way Omni was acting at the time. When he asked her about it, she looked rather conflicted and simply told him, "If you notice anything abnormal in the coming days, let me know. If I'm not here in the Dojo, then I'm busy training the knights at the castle or relaxing in the living quarters of this place." The lucario gestured to a door with _Please knock _written on it. "I'll leave a sign if I'm in the dojo and it's quarters or not." A few weeks had gone by and Tyson had almost forgotten about the conversation. Although he did notice a few oddities occured here or there, it was nothing he would have considered abnormal.

Until he discovered Aura at his wingtips.

It was entirely by accident that his discovery of it was triggered by nearly feeling the wrath of James' uncle, Kyurem. When it became apparent that the contents of his package was missing a single chocolate truffle- and _everyone_ knew not to mess with him and his truffles, Tyson acted out of reflex when the Legendary was suddenly looming over him. He was in such a panicked state when the entire box was obliterated to pieces that he hardly registered anything past his own hysteria before James had to resort to knocking the skarmory out. The whole ordeal left James with a number of cuts and bruises that were quickly taken care of by his uncle, and Tyson with a black eye.

Thankfully, Kyurem was very understanding about the situation. While he was upset over the truffles, he would never actually resort to anything more than scare tactics on anyone other than those deserving of such treatment. Personal experience told him that something was definitely going down in the skarmory that needed his immediate attention, ordering James to bring the head healer from nearby Medicity or monk from his temple further down the mountainside from the (surprisingly cozy) cavern entrance.

The DemiRayquaza had never found out what actually took place during his absence when he returned with a glaceon with his ampharos assistant. The whole conversation following went over his head, but he did understand the gist of it. James figured out rather early that Tyson's latent Aura abilities, something his family line had the potential to unlock and train, had awakened in the fight-or-flight response. Despite these lineal capabilities, only a small handfull of his lineage actually _did_ unlock their abilities once they had discovered their potential for it. While his obligations to the currently named Talon family in his millennial life were known to him and him alone, something was abnormal about Tyson's whole situation.

Tyson's Aura had awakened the other genetic half of himself, who was now giving a death glare at the miniature, fearful rayquaza. "While I am _not_ happy that you ended up blasting off part of Clock Castle with that fiasco, I do realize that you probably had to pull...a lot of strings. Not to mention being a bad egg substitute."

"Veracity-"

The currently gold-crimson eyed skarmory held a wing to shush him. "Tyson isn't saving your tail this time!"

X'ra quickly pulled Arc out and away from the room just before the storm of vehemency hit, and shut the door after the first few, cringe-inducing words. "Thanks, X. I don't think I could stand that again so soon after the previous one."

X'ra nodded. "Tyson- and now Vera, I guess- are still trying to adjust to everything. Can't really blame them, either. Not every day one personality splits into two sorta similar ones."

"Speaking of which, why _isn't_ Tyson doing anything?" The fraxure wondered to the typhlosion, whose face turned a beet red.

"You really don't want to know."

* * *

By the time everything was said and done, Tyson Veracity was sitting alone in the attic later that evening. The normally blue and crimson eyes he had were glowing gold and silver, respectively. A pair of Auras surrounded the skarmory of the same colors, with the silver one flaring briefly with, **Don't you think you were a bit harsh on him? He already has a lot to deal with, you know.**

"Sure, lets haggle with his dealings for the best price. He isn't the only one, you know." Vera quipped, their voice dripping with sarcasm. "You also know you were thinking the same thing, don't deny it."

An amused, resigned feeling radiated from Tyson's Aura. **I can't say that I wasn't, although I wouldn't have ended it quite as violently...** Vera cawed indignantly. **You don't just attack someone because you're mad at them! If I hadn't stepped in sooner, you would've made the situation worse for everyone! Especially for us!**

"You know what? I'll show you what!"

Their body jerked for a few moments as Tyson unexpectedly found himself forced back in control once more. Vera's gold eye stopped glowing, falling back to blue. Tyson's blue and glowing silver eyes were filled with surprise, then frustration, then finally exhaustion. _Vera, remind me to remind you to never overexert us again..._ Tyson sighed with a shake of his head and the silver eye fading back to it's original crimson. He could not imagine his life could possibly get more frustrating inside of Clock Castletown. _Hopefully a good night's sleep will-_

There was a knock at the door suddenly, and Tyson could feel the irony of Murphy's Law at work as he was jarred from oncoming slumber. "What?" He moaned.

"Oh Tyson!" James sang with an intent that made the skarmory blanch, sensing karma in the making. "Truffle time!" It was one of the few times a year that the whole town would hear a screech of demise and a cackle of glorious victory coming from the Talon home, shop, and museum.

* * *

Tyson sulked as he tried to ignore the frost forming on his wingblades the following morning. As a half steel-type, half flying-type, traveling so far north was often considered suicidal. Not only was the flying type weak to ice and freezing temperatures, but his steel typing was notorious for being conductors of heat and electricity, making the partial resistance to ice a moot point. "I hate the arctic circle!" Tyson screeched, immediately sneezing afterward.

Yet despite everything, he still traveled here once every few months for a variety of reasons. "I know, Tyson." James rolled his eyes, obviously used to such behavior. "I swear, you remind me a lot about your fourth great grandmother right now." He began to imitate her nasally voice, over exaggerated to some sort of extent. "I hate the tropics! It's too hot, too much rain, too many plants! And there aren't enough shiny things! Back in my day, blah blah blah!" He chuckled at the memory. "She complained about everything, even as she was dying." The mini rayquaza hummed thoughtfully. "Good times. Bit of a brat, though."

Tyson sneezed. "Urgh..."

James frowned. He knew that the trip to the Amiable Archipelago was a rather (ironically) harsh trip during this time of year, but his Airlock ability usually made their voyage relatively safe (if not a bit on the chilly side) for Tyson. Despite their previous trips through and to the arctic circle, even James could tell that something was amiss. "Not feeling well today?"

"Don't worry about me, I'm just forming frost on my wingblades. I'm perfe-" Tyson sneezed. "I'm totally not freezing my joints together." Despite the sarcasm, Tyson was truthfully afraid. "And I think I'm sick." James was alarmed but didn't show it, instead replacing it with an expression that always seemed to calm Tyson of any worries he had. "You'll make sure I'll be alright when we get there, won't you?"

"I will do my best, Tyson. I'll make sure of it."

The skarmory nodded solemnly. They both knew the dangers of traveling this far north for him, but it had never been this _bad._ Sure it was cold at the worst of their travels, but never _freezing._ Tyson really did not feel like falling from several hundred meters above the ground. "I wonder why-" He groaned in frustration when his sneeze froze upon his nostrils as it was leaving. "-it's so bad this time."

_I'm worried about that myself, Tyson._ James thought to himself, subconsciously moving closer to Tyson in an attempt to comfort him. _Something about all of this doesn't seem to feel right. I hope this isn't Uncle Taka's doing.  
_

* * *

Kyurem frowned. "This complicates things..." He hummed in thought. "A lot of things."

Like the words "Game over" flashing on his television screen.

But that was currently the least of his worries, due to the troubling information James brought back with his truffles after he dropped Tyson off at the Medicity hospital. "This is not my doing; however, I am going to contact some equals to get to the bottom of this."

James bowed appreciatively. "Thank you, Uncle Taka."

Kyurem nodded, taking the box of truffles and opening it. "I feel and I know that something is definitely happening that shouldn't be. Trust me, I've been having my suspicions for a while now based on the incidents in the past couple of days."

"What kind of incidents?"

"Like in Medicity Square, at the North Pole, during the videophone with Kyogre, and even over the poker table in the Marine Resort, but I have absolutely no clue whatsoever!" Kyurem proclaimed in bravado. James sweatdropped. "But it's not exactly something I can easily describe. It's a Legendary thing."

"Right…" The Demilegend deadpanned.

"I'm to be honest with this, it's more like the reason why you even existed _before _the Cataclysm." The two flinched as the gargantuan television shattered. "...And as what some human would say, 'If I had a dollar for every time that happened, I'd be a wealthy man.' Or mon, in this case. Those things aren't cheap for that size!"

The mini rayquaza sighed in reluctant defeat. "Fair enough." He never liked talking about that particular period of time to anyone, not even to his uncle who knew this fact. It brought too many memories and too much emotion to the Demilegend.

An awkward silence followed.

"Well then..."

"Uncle?"

"Yes?"

James sheepishly pointed to to the box of truffles. "May I?"

* * *

"No! Absolutely not!"

"Why not?"

"You are not leaving until you are completely healthy and without a death wish, Tyson Veracity Talon!" Screeched the other end of the videophone, but with the visual display off.

"But mom!" Tyson whined, much to the amusement of those listening in both backgrounds. "I have to be home by-" Tyson sneezed.

"But son!" Came the equally whiney response. "Why are we whining? You don't live with me!"

Rolling his eyes, Tyson got the hint and dropped the act. "Fine, you win. I just hope there wasn't a bet this time."

"Don't worry, there wasn't a bet. There were two." Tyson keeled over at the laughter erupting on the other end.

"Of course." Tyson muttered dryly as he picked himself up.

"That was the third one, just so you know."

He couldn't help but smile at that (the best one could with a beak, at least). Chuckling, he answered, "Alright, I'll wait it out. Just let the others know, will you? No sense making them worry more than necessa-" Tyson grimaced at his own snot covering the thankfully unused videophone screen.

"I'll let them know." Tyson voiced his thanks and made to end the call. "Oh, one last thing before you go. And no, it's not about the kitchen ninjas." The skarmory tilted his head in confusion as she continued. "Your Uncle Richard recently uncovered something you and James might be interested to know."

"Let me guess, it involves-"

"The Cataclysm!" She sang to that of a chair breaking. "Ha! That's four, you oversized flygon! Hand 'em over!" A grumbling and shuffling from the other end came with Tyson's sweatdrop. "Be sure to contact him when you get the chance."

"I will. Try not to give Zebedee too hard of a time, will you?"

"No promises."

After they said their goodbyes and the call dropped, Tyson turned around and squeaked rather loudly and in an unmanly fashion, "How long were you standing there?"

James laughed, much to Tyson's dismayed humiliation. "I'm floating, thank you very much."

"Will you just answer the question?!" Tyson's blue eye glowed gold and his voice reflected the switch between control. "You know I hate that!"

"That never gets old." Chuckling, the mini rayquaza smiled. "I know you hate a lot of things but that isn't answering your question, is it?" Veracity shot a half-hearted glare. "I just got here, don't worry about it."

Veracity stared and sighed. "You're in an awfully good mood..."

"And you're in a bummed out one." James pointed out, frowning. "It's about Tyson, isn't it?" Noticing Vera's nod and the number of onlookers with bewildered, baffled, or just plain creeped out expressions, he added for the skarmory's sake, "...Lets go somewhere a little more private first before we talk about this."

* * *

Kyurem was more than worried. He was afraid of what was starting to unravel just from a single artifact discovered in too convenient of a location to be a coincidence. The message it contained upon it's surface brought too many implications, too many changes than even the Time Gear crisis had.

Too many unknowns.

Zekrom and Reshiram had noticed. Ho-oh and Lugia had noticed. Rayquaza, Groudon, and Kyogre noticed. Even Mew and Mewtwo noticed. Kyurem could bet his entire truffle addiction that the Creation Trio, the Dream Team (the name stuck despite Cresselia and Darkrai's protests before and after his amnesia), and the Entities of Soul had definitely felt it as well. There was without a doubt that a mandatory _concilium deorum_ wasto be issued in the upcoming days because of this one artifact.

_Still,_ Kyurem thought as he walked over to an enlarged videophone, _one good thing came out of this at least._ Punching in a few numbers, the other line picked up after a ring or two and Kyurem told the individual on the other end with a smirk, "I won the bet this time, Lady Talon."

* * *

**Some important info I shall be including at the bottom of every chapter, to be simplified overtime:**

**Every pokemon has three names. These are their personal names (given either from birth or personal preference), their generic (species) names, and their surnames (or last/family name). In most circumstances one would refer to another by their species name, unless requested by the individual being spoken to.**

**A personal name is normally reserved for close individuals, family, significant others, or, again, if the individual does not mind sharing and using their personal name for whatever reason. They are also used as a last-resort for identification purposes, after the use of a surname. ********To use an individual's personal name without falling into any of the previous categories is often considered accusative, warning, or fighting words depending on the context and the situation.**

**It goes from Generic - Surname - Personal.**

******Humans in this setting have not been an endangered species for quite some time, but they have long since lost the dominance factor they once held. They have congregated into certain communities within the pokemon world, with the pokemon. They have established the human dialect throughout the current world, making the original pokemon dialect a language that is considered "baby talk". Despite this, attributes of their previous language help to define the individuals within the setting.  
**

******Pokeballs are considered rare. They do not work since the Cataclysm had occurred. Instead, the pokeball technology has been converted and implemented into reusable bags and containers to act much like how they are in the games.  
**

******_Nobody_ messes with Kyurem's truffles.**


End file.
